The objective of the ABCD "A Community Response to Alcoholism" is to demonstrate the effectiveness of indigenous recovered alcoholics as para professionals in providing a new means of delivery, counseling, and coordinating services to a low-income population at the community level. By serving as a primary resource in a multi-service location of a community action agency (CAA) we can provide such community direction as early recognition of alcoholism, education concerning the treatment and prevention of this disease. The program also serves as a resource to encourage the coordination and maximum utilization of neighborhood, area and state treatment centers, forming a link between the network components and, within certain limits, supplement, but not duplicate the activities of individual components. "A Community Response to Alcoholism" relates existing facilities and services to the low-income alcoholic and his family and, where gaps exist within the system, form motivating forces to close them.